A Beginning
by blkhwkdwn
Summary: Just read it. I can't think of a summary. Oh and by the way, there is a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

A Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Tari.

A young elf maiden walks through the halls of the palace. She walks into Prince Legolas' room. She has long, curly, honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Legolas looks up and sees her and smiles. He had been expecting her. She climbs into bed with him. She smiles and lays her head on his bare, muscular chest. Legolas runs his hand through her hair smiling. He holds her close as if he is afraid he may lose her. They are going to journey to Rivendell in the morning. Elrond sent them a message that they found several orcs in the territory. Tari falls asleep. She had been very tired that day. Legolas falls asleep soon after her.

The next morning, Legolas wakes at dawn. He looks over at Tari and watches her as she sleeps. He kisses her and caresses her cheek to wake her up. Tari stirs and opens her eye. "Morning love," Legolas says quietly. Tari smiles as gets out of bed. She kisses Legolas then gets dressed. She gets her backpack and puts it on her back. She walks down to the stables. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail as she waits for Legolas. She adjusts her engagement ring a bit. She smiles as Legolas walks in. She kisses his cheek and gets on her horse. She gives Merewin, her horse, a sugar cube. Her horse seems happy. Tari and Legolas ride out of the stables. Tari is kind of tired and is quiet for awhile just listening to the sounds of the forest. Legolas smiles over at her. She takes his hand as Rivendell comes into view.

Tari's horse stops. She looks around. "Legolas did you hear that?" Right as he says that she is overcome by orcs. Tari's horse bucks her off and runs. Legolas jumps down and begins to fight. He watches as several orcs seize Tari and knock her out. It becomes obvious to him they are wanted alive. He fights anyway. He tries to get to the orcs that have Tari. They get away with Tari. He runs towards her but is stopped.

"Tari!" He cries out, desperately wishing he was with her. The orcs knock him out as well. He is carried off as well. When he wakes, he is tied to a tree and sees Tari tied to a tree next to him. Her head is hanging limp with blood dripping from her mouth. Legolas sees the deep wound in her side. He sighs wishing he could cradle her in his arms. Her face is ghostly pale. "Tari, wake up. Please, my love, open your eyes. Tari, open your eyes!" He pleads. Tari does not move.

The orcs walk over and pull a hot poker out. Tari opens her eyes slightly. As the poker touches her skin she screams in agony. Legolas pulls against his bonds to get to Tari. The orcs push it deep into her skin. She looks up at Legolas with her emerald green eyes that are clouded with pain. Legolas smiles slightly. "I love you, Tari." She smiles.

"I love you too." The orcs stab them both and ties Tari to the other side of the tree Legolas is tied to. He takes both of her hands. Legolas frowns.

"Tari, say something," he says, concerned. Tari groans. He smiles. "Close enough love," He tells her relieved. Legolas looks up alarmed. "Something's coming!" He exclaims. Tari passed out again. "Tari, wake up! Please wake up!"

He sighs in relief as familiar elves come into view. Elledan and Elrohir rush to them and untie them. Tari falls into Elledan's arms. "Legolas I have to get her out of here now!" Elledan says jumping onto his horse. Elrohir hands Tari up. Elledan rides off into the distance. Legolas watches praying that he will see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Beginning

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Elrohir sighs watching her go. He knows about the new orc poison. He can tell by Legolas' wound that he does not have the poison in him. Elledan arrives in Rivendell. Elrohir cleans Legolas' wound. He reassures Legolas that Tari will be fine. Legolas nods noticing the grave look on Elrohir's face. Elrohir bandages Legolas' wounds, thinking about Tari. She was always good to both him and his brother. Elrohir helps Legolas onto his horse and jumps up behind him. They ride to Rivendell. When they arrive, Legolas goes straight to his love. He pulls a chair over to the bed and looks her over. She has a high fever and a cold sweat on her forehead. Legolas strokes her cheek. Healers come over to Legolas and pull him away from Tari. They lay him in a bed that is next to Tari's bed. Legolas watches Tari as they work on him. Tari is shaking.

A few days later, Tari's eyes open. Legolas smiles and looks into Tari's eyes. He quickly pulls away and looks at Aragorn. "Look at her eyes!" Legolas says, sounding startled. Aragorn looks and sees that they are red. Aragorn walks out of the room and comes back in with a rope.

Legolas looks at him. "Why are you going to tie her up?" Legolas asks. Tari begins to sit up. Aragorn pushes her back down.

Aragorn looks at his friend. "Legolas, she has been possessed by Sauron." Aragorn ties her up. Tari fights to get free. "Go get an herb that will put her to sleep!" Aragorn commands. Tari breaks the ropes and stands, completely healed. She is very strong now that Sauron has a hold over her. Tari runs at Aragorn and takes him to the ground. She begins to choke him. By the time Legolas gets here, they are rolling on the floor. Tari has a dagger in her hand. She is trying to stab Aragorn. Tari cuts Aragorn's cheek with a dagger and he throws her off. She jumps on him again. Aragorn pins Tari down and gives her a potion that will knock her out cold. He sits down, out of breath.

Tari goes limp and is fast asleep. Legolas looks at her saddened. "Aragorn, are we going to have to kill her?" Legolas asks, fearing the answer. Aragorn shrugs unsure. Hours later, she wakes and flees from Mirkwood.


End file.
